


100 Ways (to say I love you)

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence, Flirting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, MIT Era, Mentioned JARVIS, PTSD, Paralysis, mentioned Pepper Potts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: Following Tony and Rhodey from MIT to post Civil War, and 100 different ways they've said I love you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post https://areshihai.tumblr.com/post/159401329220/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you
> 
> warning for Angst during the Iron Man 2 section, and mentions of PTSD, and nightmares.

 

…1…

“ _Pull over.  Let me drive for a while_.” Tony says when he notices Rhodey’s eyes are beginning to droop shut. Rhodey frowns at him, shakes his head. “You look tired Rhodey.”

“You’re only 15.” Rhodey reminds him, and Tony’s stomach sinks at the reminder. He’s too young for Rhodey, a friend sure, but not anything more.

“I have a learner’s permit.” He defends, leaning back in his seat. “You’re gonna fall asleep if we keep going.” Tony’s arms are crossed over his chest, and he knows objectively he looks like a petulant child, he just doesn’t care.

“We can stop at a motel.” Rhodey offers as compromise, and Tony tries not to show how much he likes that idea.

“Honeybear you know I can afford better than that.” Tony teases.

…2…

“ _It reminded me of you.”_ Rhodey says, setting the wind-up dancing toy robot down in front of Tony. He’s aiming for casual, but comes off fond. “It’s not much, but I saw it at the checkout and, well, I thought of you.” Tony winds it up carefully and beams as it shifts back and forth.

“I could totally make a better one.” He informs Rhodey, but he means ‘Thank you.’ Based on the way Rhodey smiles at him Tony thinks he understood. It’s nice, having someone who understands.

“I’m sure you could dude. I look forward to seeing it.” Rhodey ruffles his hair, and a part of Tony protests the childish treatment he’s almost 18 now. Then again Rhodey is old enough to drink, and so out of his league it’s hardly a comparison.

…3…

 _“Come here.  Let me fix it.”_ Tony demands, Rhodey scowls pulling at the mess of a half Windsor he’d managed to tie.

“I am an adult. I know how to tie a tie.” Rhodey informs him, Tony doesn’t laugh at him, but he makes grabby hands at the tie.

“I am also an adult, and I’ve been wearing ties since I was a baby. Let me fix it.” Tony insists, and Rhodey sighs stepping into his reach so that Tony can undo the mess he did. Tony’s fingers brush along his jaw, and Rhodey tries not to shudder.

“I’m going to be late.” Rhodey mutters, blinking slowly. Tony flushes and quickly reties the tie, straightening his own as he steps out of Rhodey’s space.

“Well come along then, I’d hate to be late for your cousin’s wedding.” Tony teases, holding out his elbow, Rhodey links their elbows together with a fond grin.

“Of course, sir.”

…4…

 _“No, no, it’s my treat.”_ Rhodey insists, holding the bill behind his back. Tony scowls and holds his hand out insistently.

“I never would have picked this place for our first date if I knew you’d insist on paying.” Tony complains, trying to grab for the check when Rhodey is focused on him talking. The man easily holds it out of his reach.

“I don’t care shorty. Let me spoil you.” Rhodey insists, and Tony groans and wraps his arms around Rhodey’s waist, waiting for him to relax into the hug before making another grab for the check.

…5…

  _“I’ll walk you home.”_ Tony offers, not willing to let Rhodey walk away just yet. Rhodey’s eyes crinkle in the corners when he laughs.

“You have a car stupid.” Rhodey teases, and there’s an uncomfortable swoop in Tony’s stomach, a strange feeling the comes from being insulted while seeing Rhodey’s beautiful laugh. “Why don’t you drive me home instead?” There’s something sultry about his voice, and Tony blushes red.

“Yeah, okay.” He says, voice harsh in his throat. “I can do that.”

…6…

 _“Have a good day at work.”_ Tony says from where he’s sitting on his bed. Rhode very barely manages to keep from being drawn back in by the sight of Tony shirtless and smiling in a bed they had shared.

“I don’t wanna.” He admits with a longing look. Tony smiles at him, running a hand through his hair.

“You know I’d be your sugar daddy if you only asked Honeybear.” Tony tells him, and Rhodey laughs that beautiful laugh.

“You know I’d never ask babe. I’ll be off at seven, we can go see a movie.” He ambles over for a kiss goodbye. Tony is only too happy to oblige.

…7…

 _“I dreamt about you last night.”_ Rhodey admits, quiet so that nobody hears. It’s strange being active duty. Even stranger having to hide who he loves. Don’t ask. Don’t tell.

“Did you now? Was it a good dream?” Tony asks, tone playful. Rhodey smiles fondly at his phone.

“The best kind.” He admits, and there’s a soft sigh and Rhodey can’t help picturing Tony smiling into his phone like an idiot.

…8…

 _“I saved a piece for you.”_ Tony tells him, staring at the birthday cake in the fridge. The phone a cold comfort against his ear. He promised himself he wouldn’t let Rhodey hear how upset he was. After all he was 21 now, and he could drink away Rhodey’s absence legally the moment he got off the phone.

“Good thing I showed up to eat it then.” Rhodey’s voice rings out from the phone in his hand and the doorway, and Tony’s heart stops beating in his chest for what feels like a long moment. In the next moment, he’s vaulted the kitchen island and thrown himself into Rhodey’s arms.

“Honeybear, I missed you so much.” Tony admits into his shoulder. Rhodey rubs his back in a small soothing motion.

“I missed you too Tones.” Rhodey whispers. “Missed you too.”

…9…

“ _I’m sorry for your loss.”_ Rhodey says, and he’s heard it already a thousand times today. This is the first time it means anything.

“It wasn’t good, y’know?” Tony asks, sniffling quietly, Rhodey nods, because Tony had never been close to his parents. “I hated them so often.” Tony admits, and he blinks, hiding his face in Rhodey’s shirt. “It still hurts.”

“I know Tones. I’m so sorry.” Rhodey assures him, lips pressed against his forehead. “I know.” He whispers soft assurances as Tony cries into his shirt.

…10…

 _“Take my seat.”_ Tony says, there’s too much tension in him, and he knows he cannot hug Rhodey right now so one of them needs to be sitting. Tony has never hated that stupid piece of legislation more. He wants to tell, he wants to kiss his boyfriend.

“Thank you.” Rhodey smiles, but his eyes are tight with worry. Tony’s not sure if Rhodey is worried about him, or because of him, but he forces himself to calm down. This is Rhodey’s career and Tony won’t jeopardize that because he can’t wait to kiss his boyfriend.

“When is Happy going to get here, I have things to do.” Tony whine just as the car pulls up. He groans dramatically in relief and drags a surprised Rhodey out of his chair and into the car.

…11…

 _“You can have half.”_ Rhodey says, sliding his shrimp lo mein over to Tony. Tony grabs the bowl and holds it close to his chest, shoveling le mein into his mouth. “I said half!” Rhodey tries to grab the bowl back as Tony stuffs his mouth.

“You’re the best.” Tony mumbles, the sound muffled by a mouthful of noodles. Rhodey groans and grabs the bowl out of his hands.

“And you are the worst.” Rhodey complains, there’s a certain fondness to it though, and Tony just smiles at him and makes another grab for the bowl.

…12…

 _“Sorry I’m late.”_ Tony gasps, fixing his tie with one hand. Rhodey draws him closer for a soft kiss.

“I’m glad you made it.” Rhodey says, rubbing the grease off his cheek with one thumb. “Next time take a shower first though. Tony laughs, a blush coloring his cheeks.

“Of course, are you ready to get this show on the road?” Tony gestures outside to where the limo’s and paparazzi await. To where the world is watching them.

“Not quite.” Rhodey whispers stealing one last kiss before they turn to face the world.

,,,13…

 _“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”_ Rhodey says, holding it out to him. Tony laughs, loud and joyful.

“You’re here for Christmas Rhodey. That’s all the warmth I need.” Tony replies, and his voice is soft in the intimate atmosphere. Rhodey grins at him.

“That’s sweet, now put on the damn Jacket before you catch your death.” Rhodey practically shoves his arms into it, and Tony laughs brightly.

…14…

 _“Can I have this dance?”_ Tony asks, his words slur together, and Rhodey feels guilt pooling in his stomach.

“Not here.” Rhodey whispers, and a part of him hates Tony for being famous, for always having people watching him. He hates that he loves him. But mostly he hates the military. He hates the stupid law saying he can’t dance with his boyfriend.

“We can go back to the tower.” Tony offers, waggling his eyebrows, and Rhodey sips his beer. Tries to hide how much he wants.

“You’re pretty drunk.” He concedes, and Tony grabs his arm, dragging him out of the club. It takes all of his willpower not to lace their fingers together.

…15…

 _“I made your favorite.”_ Rhodey offers, bowl of soup in hand. Tony groans into his pillow, and sniffles pitifully.

“Go away, I’m gross.” Tony whines, and Rhodey smiles ruffling his hair. Tony tries to bat his hand away, but Rhodey just moves to help him into a sitting position.

“I’ve seen you grosser.” Rhodey assures, handing Tony the bowl of soup and a spoon. Actually feeding Tony never goes over well, the man is fiercely independent.

“That doesn’t make it better.” Tony complains, taking a few bites of soup. Rhodey watches him eat quietly. After a moment, Tony leans his head against Rhodey’s hip.

“This is good, thank you.” Tony whispers into his bowl, Rhodey runs his fingers through Tony’s hair.

…16…

  _“Here, drink this.  You’ll feel better.”_ Tony tells him, shoving a strange smoothie into his hands.

“I make you soup, and this is how you repay me.” Giving the green goop an unimpressed glance. Tony shrugs, trying to hide his guilt over getting Rhodey sick.

“I did research the chlorophyll should make you feel better.” Tony says, defiantly. Rhodey groans, but takes the drink. It’s not as bad as he pretends it is, and it does wonders settling his stomach.

…17…

 _“Can I hold your hand?”_ Rhodey asks, the theatre is dark, nobody will notice. He doesn’t see the heartbreak in Tony’s eyes.

“I won’t risk you like that.” Tony whispers, and he may not see it, but he can hear it. Rhodey reaches out, quickly to squeeze Tony’s knee. It’s the best he can do to reassure him while in public. Later behind closed doors, he’ll show him how much he loves him.

…18…

 _“You can borrow mine.”_ Tony tells him, going to grab a screwdriver from his toolkit. He glances at Rhodey’s small kit, and then rolls his kit towards him. “Actually just take the whole thing, I’m due a remake anyways.” Tony offers, earning a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t be silly Tones, I don’t have space for this.” Rhodey teases, and Tony frowns at the bulky thing.

“I can make a smaller case.” He offers, rearranging parts in his head. Rhodey smiles at him fondly, and ruffles his hair.

“No need, although if you really want to give it to me, why don’t you hang onto it until I can stay here with you?” Rhodet offers, and Tony beams at him.

“I can’t wait.” Tony mumbles.

…19…

“ _You might like this.”_ Rhodey says, holding up what looks like a bulky Roomba. Tony raises an eyebrow, and then darts over to hit the on button. “His name is Benny.”

“What’s it do?” He asks as the thing whirrs to life, and a shrill beep starts until Rhodey puts it down. Then it trundles off beeping happily.

“Well I thought your kids,” Rhodey jerks a thumb towards Dum-E. “Might like a playmate.” Dum-E beeps in curiousity as the small robot runs into his wheel, and then races away.

“That’s adorable.” Tony smiles at him, and then there’s a loud crash as Dum-E attempts to follow the little robot under Tony’s stool. “Dum-E don’t make me look bad like this.” Tony groans.

…20…

 _“It’s not heavy.  I’m stronger than I look.”_ Tony informs him, carrying a chunk of metal weighing more than Rhodey on his shoulder.

“I know you are.” Rhodey winks at him, and for a moment Tony is in danger of dropping it, until Rhodey reaches out to steady him. “But I’m here. Let me help.” Some of the tension leaks out of Tony at that.

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” He mutters, and the metal is shifted to be carried between them. Rhodey pretends not to strain under the weight.

…21…

 _“I’ll wait.”_ Rhodey tells the answering machine. His voice is broken, and shaking. “Listen asshole. I am not giving up on you.” Rhodey breathes harshly over the line. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.” There’s a soft beep on the end of the line. Rhodey doesn’t put the phone down. “I’m coming to get you Tones, and fuck any terrorist who stands in my way.”

…22 & 23…

 _“Look both ways.”_ Tony whispers into Rhodey’s jacket, there are tears in his eyes, but Rhodey doesn’t mind he’s been crying too.

“What?” Rhodey asks, glancing around anyways. “Why?” He’s scanning for possible threats.

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Tony admits, and his voice is guilty and quiet. Rhodey doesn’t hesitate to lean in and kiss him. “Your career, Rhodey why?” Tony pleads.

“ _Just because.”_ Rhodey answers. Tony sighs happily and presses in for another kiss. “I’m not going to hold myself back from you. I know what living without you is like. I won’t do it again Tones.”

…24…

“ _I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to.”_ Tony whispers when he goes to walk away. “I never mean to upset you, and I know the military is your career. I can’t be responsible for deaths anymore Rhodey. No more.” Tony’s pleading with him to return, and Rhodey spins on his heel and pulls him into an angry hug.

“I’m mad at you.” Rhodey grumbles into his hair. Tony nods sadly. “But I’m not giving up on you.” Rhodey admits, and Tony sags against him in relief.

“Never gonna give me up?” He sings softly, and Rhodey groans into his hair.

“I take it back I hate you with all my soul.” Rhodey grumbles, but he doesn’t pull out of the hug. “Freaking Rick Rolled me during a romantic moment, you ass.”

…25…

 _“Drive safely.”_ Rhodey orders, and Tony nods seriously. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Rhodey says, and Tony smiles.

“Honeybear, don’t worry, I’m driving a man shaped tank, and you’ll be here to back me up.” Tony claps his shoulder with a metal hand, and Rhodey pretends it didn’t hurt.

“I always worry about you, so you fly that thing out there, and you kick Obadiah’s ass, and then you fly right back home to me. Got it?” Rhodey demands, and Tony nods.

…26…

 _“Go back to sleep.”_ Tony says, voice smooth. Rhodey breathes in deeply and pulls him close, burying his face in his boyfriend’s chest. The soft noise of his heartbeat audible around the reactor, the sound steady against Rhodey’s ears.

“I missed you so much.” Rhodey admits. Tony rubs his back soothingly.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Tony says, and it’s not enough to make up for three months in an empty bed, with no one on the other end of the phone. Not for either of them. But it’s a start.

…27…

 _“It’s okay.  I couldn’t sleep anyway.”_ Rhodey says, when Tony its bolt upright and slides out of bed. He’s been muttering apologies for what feels like hours. “Really Tones, it’s okay.” There’s a cold sweat on Tony’s brow, and Rhodey leans down to help him to his feet. “C’mon let’s get you a shower.” He isn’t prepared for Tony to scramble away from him, and a part of him breaks looking at his boyfriend so frightened.

“No. No shower. Please.” Tony whispers, and Rhodey holds his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, no shower.” Rhodey soothes, and Tony begins to get his breathing back under control, while Rhodey tries to beat back his worry.

“I might need a therapist.” Tony admits after Rhodey has settled on the floor in front of him. Rhodey doesn’t say anything, just hums softly under his breath. They sit like that for an hour before Tony crawls into his lap.

…28…

 _“Well, what do you want to do?”_ Tony asks, and Rhodey gives him a small regretful smile. Tony’s heart beats painfully against the arc reactor, but he knows he’s dying. Knows he can’t hold on.

“I want to go back to the military. I don’t want to leave you Tones, but…” He trails off and Tony quickly gets over his surprise. He was expecting a breakup and he needed one. Needed to know Rhodey would move on.

“It’s your career. I understand.” Tony assures him, and he does. Hopefully it’ll be easier, not seeing him die. “I made you something.” Tony unveils the War Machine armor, with a false front of gusto. Rhodey sees right through it.

“I’m not leaving you.” Rhodey tells him, leaning in for a gentle kiss. “I’ll still be your guy.” Tony smiles at that, a melancholy thing.  He nods, and forces himself not to cry.

…29…

 _“Try some.”_ Rhodey insists. Tony laughs at how delighted he looks, tugging his shirt up to hide the tetris game forming on his skin.

“Rhodey, I have had Thai food before.” Tony teases, and Rhodey just grins at him, relieved to see his face. It seems like their video calls are further and further apart these days.

“It’s so good, right?” Rhodey asks, keeping the mood light. He can see that Tony isn’t really in it. Knows how to recognize his press smile. But for the first time in a long time, he doesn’t know how to fix it. Tony nods but he’s distracted.

“Yeah, we should go together sometime.” Tony says, and he regrets the words the moment they leave his lips. He doesn’t have enough time to promise that.

..30…

 _“Don’t worry about me.”_ Tony says, to the hologram JARVIS pulled up. Rhodey smiles back at him, and he scowls swiping a hand through the image. “No, no that’s wrong.” Tony groans, and his fist hits the table. “I need him to move on.” Tony pleads with the image. “I need you to be happy without me.” There’s a small sound from the doorway.

“Why would you ever need that?” There’s a hurt tone in Rhodey’s voice, and Tony’s breath catches in his throat, and he lets out a harsh laugh.

“I’m dying Rhodey. This,” Tony taps the arc reactor angrily. “It’s killing me at the same time as it saves me.” He tugs his shirt open revealing the spider webs forming on his chest. “I need you to be okay, after I’m gone.” Rhodey steps forward, steel in his eyes.

“We’ll figure it out Tones.” Rhodey assures him. “We always do.” Tony lets himself cry for the first time in months held in Rhodey’s arms. They both ignore the stain his tears leave on Rhodey’s uniform.

…31…

 _“It looks good on you.”_ Rhodey says, and Tony knows it’s a lie. He knows the only thing keeping him from being exposed to the media is a lot of make-up and a damn good fake smile. He looks sick.

“Thanks,” He croaks, his eyes are still red rimmed, but he’ll be fine. Drink in hand, nobody ever suspects a thing. “I’m glad you’re coming.” For a moment, and for so many moments in the last week Tony thinks about asking Rhodey to marry him. He won’t do it, if he dies it’ll leave Rhodey widowed, and if he lives they’ll both remember this whenever they think of the wedding.

“You okay Tones? Looking a little lost in there.” Rhodey squeezes his hand pulling him back to reality. He smiles wryly.

“You know me, minds always in the lab.” He jokes, they both pretend his voice didn’t crack.

…32…

 _“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”_ Tony orders, and Rhodey obeys. He’s loathe to deny Tony anything these days. Something soft is pushed into his hands, and he attempts to convey surprise without opening his eyes. “Look.” Tony says. There’s a small fluffy ball in Rhodey’s hands.

“What is it?” Rhodey asks, and Tony doesn’t meet his eyes.

“I haven’t named it yet, but it’s a soother. Soft texture, and when you squeeze it, it makes sounds that are scientifically proven to relax humans.” Tony explains, and his voice doesn’t catch as he forces the stream of words out, Rhodey’s breath hitches in his lungs.

“Why?” Rhodey asks, squeezing it, a purring sound comes from the ball and it grows slightly warmer. “I don’t want your goodbye gifts.” Rhodey, throws it across the room. “I want you to stay.” Tony nods, not daring to move. “I’m sorry Tones.” Rhodey pulls him close. “I didn’t mean to yell.” Later he’ll pick up the soother, and attach it to his key chain. Right now, he cries.

…33…

 _“We’ll figure it out.”_ Rhodey says into the soothing sounds of the lab. JARVIS has been running simulations over and over again, and frankly Tony is unconvinced.

“Of course, we will.” He says it anyways, he knows Rhodey needs this right now. “I’m Tony Stark.” The false arrogance he lost in Afghanistan is back, and Rhodey gives him a wry smile.

“No, we’ll figure it out because I’m James Rhodes, and I will walk to the ends of the earth to save you.” Rhodey tells him, and Tony doesn’t have the heart to admit that sometimes, the ends of the earth aren’t enough.

“I’d do the same for you.” He says instead, and it’s true. Tony would walk to the ends of the earth, and beyond that if it meant saving Rhodey.

“I know.” Rhodey says, and he presses a kiss to Tony’s forehead. Tony smiles at him, and squeezes his butt, trying to distract from the tears hovering on the edges of both their eyes. “I’d take your place if I could.” Rhodey says, quietly.

“I’m glad you can’t.” Tony replies.

…34…

 _“That’s okay, I bought two.”_ Tony says, and Rhodey rolls his eyes at the attempt at humor. Tony’s holding two movies under his nose.

“Tony, I just told you, we don’t have time for one movie.” Rhodey retorts, taking them out of Tony’s hand and setting them on the counter. Tony crosses his arms over his chest and glares at him.

“I don’t care. We are going to relax and watch a movie, and I am going to enjoy spending time with you.” Tony informs him, finger poking forcefully against Rhodey’s sternum. Rhodey looks set to argue, they’re running on a clock here. At the same time, he knows what this is, Tony wants to enjoy the time he has left.

“Fine, but we are not watching King Kong again, pick something else.” Rhodey says, and Tony groans exaggeratedly as he drags Rhodey to the living room.

…35…

 _“After you.”_ Rhodey holds open the door with gusto, and Tony smiles at him. It’s the most relaxed they’ve felt in a while and they both revel in it.

“Don’t mind if I do sir.” Tony teases, bowing deeply to Rhodey. Rhodey bows back. They’re both happy, and playful as they take a seat.

“Iowa, can you believe is. The fourth state to legalize marriage.” Tony beams at him. “Who knows Honeybear, I might live to see us able to marry in every state.” Rhodey laughs.

“Gosh, I never thought I would. They’re talking about repealing don’t ask don’t tell too.” Rhodey grins at him, and Tony beams, leaning in for a short kiss.

…36…

 _“I like your laugh.”_ Tony tells him, their legs are tangled together, and Tony’ head rests on his shoulder. He tries to pretend he isn’t thinking about all the thing’s he’ll miss. “I love the way your eye’s crinkle when you smile at me.”

“I love the way you look when you take off your sunglasses and press smile.” Rhodey replies, and he pretends he isn’t doing the same. “I like the way your eyes sparkle when you see me, and the way you focus on your work like it holds all the answers.” Rhodey whispers into the darkness of the room. Tony clutches at his shirt tightly.

“You’re so perfect.” They whisper in sync. ‘I’ll miss you.’ They both think, neither of them has the guts to say it.

…37…

 _“Can I kiss you?”_ Rhodey asks, and the panic that was overwhelming Tony subsides. He blinks at Rhodey, and breathes deeply, hand loosening from where it was clenched in his shirt.

“What?” Tony asks, and he pulls in another breath of air. “Of course, always.” Tony mumbles, and he’s relaxing before Rhodey even touches him.

“I read somewhere that kissing someone while they’re panicking calms them down.” Rhodey admits, rubbing at his neck. “I didn’t want to just do it, because it can also make it worse if your space feels invaded.” Tony grabs his collar and pulls him in close.

“I’m dying, kiss me.” He growls, and they crash together like waves against the cliffs. Pent up frustration and desperation. That kiss is everything they’re feeling, everything they’ve felt, neither of them wants it to end. Neither of them wants this to end.

…38…

 _“Don’t cry.”_ Tony pleads, voice soft and desperate. He ignores the fact that he’s crying to. The relief after months of searching. He gets to stay, he gets to keep this.

“I’m just so happy.” Rhodey’s voice hiccups, and he rubs at his eyes. “I told you we’d figure it out.” He insists around tears. “I told you.”

“Yeah. You did.” Tony admits. “Just so you know, this doesn’t mean you’re always right.” Tony informs him. Rhodey laughs, smiling at him.

“No just mostly right.” He retorts, and Tony giggles, he hasn’t felt this high in what feels like years. This is better than his first flight in the Mach 2. Rhodey’s here.

…39…

 _“I made this for you.”_ Rhodey tells him, holding out a little display case containing a chunk of synthesized Starknium.

“Tony Stark, his own hero, and mine.” Tony reads, and his heart melts at the inscription. He pulls Rhodey into kiss, whispering against his lips.

“You have always been my hero James Rhodes. You always will be.” Tony pulls back from the kiss to examine his new award. “I don’t know that I would have saved myself without you. You’re my drive.” He says, and Rhodey wraps his arms around Tony’s waist.

“You would have figured something out. You always do.” Rhodey says, and after everything, after Afghanistan, and now this. Rhodey believes it.

…40…

 _“Have fun.”_ Tony says, waving one hand while leaning dramatically against the doorway. “I’ll miss you my darling.” He manages to refrain from laughing long enough to pull out a paper fan. Rhodey snorts.

“Where did you even get that?” He asks, and he’s still laughing. They’ve both been laughing for days now. “You are the most ridiculous person, I’m just going to the grocery store.” Rhodey teases.

“But Honeybear I’ll miss you.” Tony replies, voice dripping in a fake southern accent. Rhodey laughs again.

…41…

 _“I brought you an umbrella.”_ Rhodey says, when he finds Tony standing in the doorway wary eyes on the rain. Tony grabs onto it like a life line.

“Thank you.” Tony says, and with Rhodey at his side he steps out into the rain. He can feel it splashing around his ankles, but without the water hitting his face, and with Rhodey warm beside him he stays firmly in the present.

“It’s no big deal.” Rhodey replies, gently leading Tony to the car.

…42…

 _“I picked these for you.”_ Tony defends, and Rhodey gives him a long unimpressed stare. “Well obviously, I’m going to pick songs I like too, I wouldn’t want to listen to crappy music every time we talk on coms.

“Tony this is literally a list of your favorite songs.” Rhodey informs him, unimpressed. “I don’t even like ACDC.” Tony gasps.

“You shut your whore mouth.” Tony says, waving a finger at him, scolding. Rhodey starts to delete songs from the playlist, and Tony attempts to climb over him to put them back. “Betrayal!” Tony cries, and Rhodey laughs, grabbing the Starkpad and making a dash for the elevator.

“You’ll never catch me alive!” Rhodey shouts as he darts into the stairwell.

“No fair! You know I hate cardio.” Tony complains, his voice echoing up the stairs after a laughing Rhodey.

…43…

 _“What do you want to watch_?” Rhodey asks, dropping a bowl of popcorn into Tony’s lap. “Don’t say King Kong.” Tony’s mouth snaps shut.

“What do you want to watch?” He asks a moment later. Rhodey rolls his eyes.

“I asked you first.” Rhodey says, taking a handful of popcorn.

“You also rejected my choice.” Tony replies pulling the popcorn out of Rhodey’s reach. Rhodey stretches an arm around his shoulders to grab a handful.

“It’s a stupid choice.” Tony replies holding the popcorn out with one hand. Rhodey shakes his head, amused.

“You know my arms are longer, right?” He asks, it takes three minutes for them to wind up on the floor, surrounded by popcorn. Benny whirrs around attempting to clean up their mess.

“So, what do you want to watch?” Tony asks, and Rhodey nearly busts a gut laughing.

…44…

 _“You can go first.”_ Tony offers, gesturing to the launch pad. Rhodey doesn’t hesitate, letting the armor carry him into the air.

“Well? You coming?” Rhodey asks. Tony laughs, and takes off after him, flying circles around the bulkier War Machine. “C’mon man, put some speed on.” This is the first time they’ve flown for fun, and it will be fun.

“I’ll show you speed.” Rhodey says, diving past Tony with a loud whoop. Tony falls backwards into a dive, and passes him.

“That all you got?” Tony asks, posing himself casually on top of the War Machine armor. It rolls out from under him, and Rhodey’s rockets away. Tony laughs, quickly giving chase.

…45…

 _“Did you get my letter?”_ Rhodey asks, and Tony nods.

“Why did you even send a letter, it’s the digital age Rhodey. You could have just called.” Tony teases, and Rhodey ducks his head.

“I thought it would be romantic.” Rhodey defends, and Tony beams at him. It leaves a warm feeling in his chest.

“It was definitely romantic.” Tony says, holding up the page where Rhodey had doodled a dick and Rhodey laughs. Even after all these years the sight still makes Tony’s stomach drop. “Damn beautiful.”

…46…

 _“I’ll do it for you.”_ Tony says, softly. And Rhodey stops talking, and looks at his boyfriend, his best friend. “I’d give up Iron Man.” Tony offers, and he sounds broken hearted.

“Why would I ever ask that of you?” Rhodey asks, scowling. “I wouldn’t ask you to stop doing something you care about. Am I going to worry about you? Yes, all the time. But that doesn’t mean you have to stop. Would you ask me to stop being in the military?” Tony shakes his head vehemently.

“Of course, I wouldn’t Rhodey.” Tony promises, and Rhodey raises an eyebrow in return. “Well played sir.”

…47…

 _“Call me when you get home.”_ Rhodey orders. Tony nods against his phone before remembering that Rhodey can’t see him.

“Will do.” His words slur together, and Happy catches his arm and helps him into the car. “Why aren’t I driving?” He asks. Happy is still walking around to the driver’s seat.

“Because you’re drunk, and I like you not dead.” Rhodey informs him. Tony nods against the phone.

“Seems reasonable.” Tony agrees, he’s not sure when, but he falls asleep with the phone still pressed to his ear. Happy shakes him awake. “Gotta call Rhodey.” He blinks blearily.

“I’m still here.” Rhodey’s voice comes from the phone and Tony smiles.

…48…

 _“I think you’re beautiful.”_ Tony informs him, not really meaning to speak. Rhodey shrugs it off, smiling.

“Okay gorgeous, tell me how you really feel.” Rhodey retorts, expecting some flirting, instead he gets a lot more open honesty than either of them are expecting.

“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, and you like me the way I like you. It’s the best feeling, but sometimes I worry. What if I fuck it up? What if you leave? You’re my best friend and my partner. I don’t ever want you to go.” Tony admits, voice soft over the speakers. Rhodey’s never wanted to be home more.

“You’re my best friend too, and I’d never leave you.” Rhodey informs him, strong in his convictions. Tony blushes.

“We need to stop with this sappy shit, I can’t take it.” Tony replies, trying to hide his blush. Rhodey laughs, but let’s Tony change the subject.

…49…

 _“Are you sure?”_ Rhodey asks, holding the small metal ring in his palm, it warms in his hand, and he feels a swell of happiness.

“I know we can’t get married everywhere yet. I want to wait until we can, but I’m sure.” Tony says, the Starknium ring he built, the one he’s carried in his pocket for weeks, is now held in Rhodey’s hand. Rhodey pulls him close.

“A promise ring then?” He asks, and Tony shrugs, wrapping his arms around Rhodey’s neck.

“A goddamn expensive one, but yes.” Tony smiles, at the matching ring in his hand. “A promise ring.” Rhodey beams at him.

…50...

 _“There’s enough room for both of us.”_ Tony says, gesturing to his apartment as a whole. “And you basically live here when you’re on leave anyways.” Tony offers, hands fiddling with his sunglasses.

“Is this your way of asking me to officially move in?” Rhodey asks, and Tony nods vigorously. Rhodey smiles at him. “I want to make one thing clear. I’m not taking advantage of you. I’ll pay you rent to prove it, although I could never afford this place.” Tony’s smile drops.

“I swear to god I will have JARVIS put every last cent back in your account.” Tony says, unimpressed. “You’re my Honeybear.” Tony offers.

“I know, and I have kept paying rent on an apartment that doesn’t have a single pair of my socks let alone anything of importance in it, because I want you to know that I’m not taking advantage of your money, and I never will.” Rhodey informs him. Tony blinks at him, confused.

“You’ve been wasting money on your apartment for my sake?” He asks after a minute. His face says he thinks that’s stupid, but his heart swells in his chest.

“For your peace of mind yes.” Rhodey tells him. Tony’s heart is melting, because that is easily the nicest, most ridiculous thing anyone has ever done for him. He tells Rhodey as much.

…51…

 _“You don’t have to say anything.”_ Tony starts, and Rhodey’s mouth shuts. “I know I fucked up. I do that. I didn’t see them though, I wouldn’t have done anything.” Tony says, and Rhodey’s eyes harden.

“You wouldn’t have kissed me if you knew there was paparazzi there?” Rhodey asks, and Tony misses the hurt tone in his voice.

“You know I wouldn’t. I know how you feel about me being in the public eye, I’d never drag you into it with me.” Tony says, defensive and scared. He touches the ring on his finger, the promise that they’ll last.

“Why don’t you want to show me off?” Rhodey asks, and Tony’s heart breaks a little.

“I do, I’ve wanted to shout your name from rooftops since they day we met.” Tony explains. “I want everyone to know. But I also want you safe, and happy. People will target you for being my friend, but if the world at large knew. Rhodey I fight supervillains.” Rhodey pokes him in the side.

“So do I.” Rhodey insists, and while he hasn’t yet Tony concedes that he can.

…52…

 _“Wow.”_ Tony says, and Rhodey gives him a dark look. “What? Honeybear you should know by now what I think of you in uniform.” Tony teases, and Rhodey resists the urge to groan. “Gosh, I’m so lucky.”

“Oh sure, Hottest man of the year, lucky to have me.” Rhodey scoffs. Tony laughs and rolls up onto his toes to kiss Rhodey’s cheek.

“Luckiest man alive I’d say.“ Tony says gesturing to himself, Rhodey pretends he’s not flattered.

…53…

 _“One more chapter.”_ Rhodey concedes, and Tony beams at him, hunched over the textbook.

“You’re such a nerd, researching thermonuclear astrophysics just to impress Banner.” Rhodey teases, and Tony looks up turning his whole focus onto Rhodey.

“Are you jealous?” He asks, honestly shocked. “As if I didn’t research military ranks for you? That’s not even my field Rhodes.” Rhodey raises an eyebrow, “Okay, it was kind of my field. But I certainly didn’t need to research Jelly fish just because you spent two weeks wanting to be a marine biologist.”

“True.” Rhodey concedes, a small smile on his face. Tony kisses his cheek.

“It’s cute that you’re jealous, but I would never leave you. You’re my Honeybear.” Tony tells him, and Rhodey kisses along his chin. “Stop that, I do need to read this.” He groans shoving Rhodey away.

“Read quickly.” Rhodey says with a sultry wink. Tony does.

…54…

 _“I made reservations.”_ Tony says mournfully as the portal opens above him, nuke in hand. The coms come back silent. “I had a nice date planned.” Tony informs the yawning abyss as he passes through it.

“Tony?” There’s a strangled noise and a flash of silver as he passes through into open space. There’s an army there, one they could never have hoped to defeat.

“You can still make them, if the restaurants still standing.” Tony says, the signal is lost, and he is alone, and then there’s an explosion. He’s passed out before he hits the ground. Rhodey catches him, restarts the arc with their promise rings, and some of his suits wiring. Tony’s eyes fly open with a gasp.

“Oh, thank god.” He whispers when he sees Rhodey. “Please tell me nobody else kissed me.” Rhodey laughs in relief, and they both pretend there aren’t tears streaming down their faces.

…55…

 _“I don’t mind.”_ Rhodey says, and Tony frowns, unsure if that’s true. “I don’t mind if you have friends outside of our little group Tony. In fact, I’m glad. You should have more good friends.” Rhodey informs him.

“You’re not mad that I’m joining an elite superhero team without you?” Tony asks, and Rhodey splutters for a moment.

“Of course, I’m not.” He insists. Tony raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. “I’m not mad, and I don’t mind. I just wish I could be the one fighting with you.” He admits, and Tony melts a little.

“Aw, are you jealous again? That’s so sweet.” He teases, smirking at Rhodey. Rhodey shakes his head.

“I’m not jealous, I just don’t trust them to watch your back as well as I would.” He insists.

…56…

 _“It brings out your eyes.”_ Tony says, tugging on Rhodey’s tie. Rhodey smirks at him.

“My eyes are brown stupid.” He teases, and Tony scowls, fixing his own tie.

“Look, I don’t know why people say that. I don’t understand how colors and eye color work. I pay people for this type of thing.” Tony complains, and Rhodey snorts a laugh. “All I know is that you look handsome as hell in this tie, and that I like it.” Rhodey feels warmth in his cheeks, and some relief knowing his blushes aren’t nearly as visible as Tony’s.

“So do you gorgeous.” Rhodey replies, and Tony beams at him.

…57…

 _“Happy birthday.”_ Tony says, holding out a new ring. He’d been anxious about getting them replaced, but Rhodey had told him to relax. They weren’t going anywhere.

“It better still be Starknium. I don’t care about losing another ring, if the arc fails.” Rhodey says, taking it in his hand.

“I do!” Tony says earing a scowl from Rhodey. “I do. So, I made you this too.” He holds out a Starkium bracelet, and Rhodey’s protests falter on his lips.

“You’re more important than our rings.” Rhodey insists, and Tony nods in agreement. “But I’m glad, that I won’t lose mine ever again.”

…58…

 _“I’ll pick it up after work.”_ Rhodey offers, and Tony groans thinking of the Italian food he was going to order.

“Fine, but I want something with noodles and meat.” He states, it’s adorable how much Rhodey like thai food and it’s hard not to give in when the man is needling him to get it.

“Yes! I’ll get you something good promise, and I’ll make some Italian food tomorrow.” He offers, and Tony blushes.

“Yeah okay, fair trade.” Tony concedes, despite having already agreed. “I’ll be in the lab when you get home, come get me.” Rhodey laughs.

“Of course you will, we can eat while you tell me about your work today.” He offers, and Tony lights up suddenly focused on finishing his problem so he can brag about it later.

“Have to go, bye.” Tony blurts, hanging up.

…59…

 _“It can wait until tomorrow.”_ Tony admits, when Rhodey groans hand clenching in his shirt. There’s a sleepy mutter as he’s drawn back into bed. “J, make a note, b-a-r-f, I’ll know what it means.” Tony says, dropping back into bed.

“Of course, Sir.” JARVIS agrees. Rhodey shushes them both.

“Sleep time. No talk.” He grumbles, hiding his face against Tony’s chest. Tony smiles fondly, and rubs his back.

“Of course, Honey bear, sleep time.” He agrees, Rhodey shushes him again.

…60…

 _“Cross my heart and hope to die.”_ Rhodey promises, and Tony’s smile drops, and he shakes his head.

“No, no dying on me.” He insists, and there’s a certain panic building in his gut at the thought. “You don’t need to always be here to take care of me when I panic, just don’t die.” Tony whispers, and he forcibly forgets the thought of dying alone in outer space.

“How about I try for both.” Rhodey offers, hoping to soothe Tony’s harsh breathing. “I’ll always try and be here for you, and I’ll try to keep myself alive so I can do that.” Tony nods, pulling him close.

“Sorry, I didn’t think that would happen.” Tony mumbles, upset by the surprise panic attack.  Rhodey rubs his back in small soothing circles.

“Not your fault Tones, shit happens.”

…61…

 _“I’ll help you study.”_ Tony offers. “Brigadier General Rhodes sounds pretty hot.” Tony says, and Rhodey scowls, and goes back to researching who’s going to the Ball.

“I don’t want to be Brigadier General Rhodes, they aren’t field active.” Rhodey replies. “I want to cozy up to some people so I can formally join the Avengers while still being a Colonel. It might take a while to manage though.” Tony grins.

“I’ll help you research that too. It’d be nice having you around more.” Tony smiles. “Crime fighting side by side. The Iron Duo.”

…62…

 _“It’s two sugars, right?”_ Rhodey asks teasingly. Tony practically howls in outrage trying to snag the jar of sugar out of his hand.

“You heathen!” Tony screeches. Rhodey laughs, holding the sugar out over Tony’s coffee. “The coffee must be black like my soul!” Tony says, attempting to reach around Rhodey to grab it, he gets the jar a moment to late, and half the sugar has disappeared into his coffee. “Why?” He laments.

“Now the coffee is as black as your soul is, because you Tones, are a complete sweetheart.” Rhodey retorts and Tony flushes.

“Well you’re an asshole you ruined a perfectly good cup of coffee just for a romantic moment.” Tony grumbles, and Rhodey smiles, leaning into his space.

“Did it work? Because I’m sweet on you Tony.” Rhodey says, “Just like this coffee.” Tony groans dramatically.

“You are the actual worst Rhodey.” He grumbles.

…63…

 _“I did the dishes!”_ Tony says, and Rhodey looks at the pot in the sink, surprised to find it actually clean. He’s reluctantly impressed. “Well more accurately, d.a.w.i.n. did the dishes.” Gesturing to a small panel he installed over the sink.

“I don’t want to know what that stands for.” Rhodey tells him. Creating a robot to do the dishes, is not doing the dished, but it’s pretty damn impressive anyways.

“It stands for Deez are Wash-“ Tony explains.

“I don’t want to know.” Rhodey cuts him off. “It’s cute though, thank you for getting the dishes washed.” Tony blinks in surprise at that.

“I thought you’d be disappointed.” He admits. “I didn’t do them myself.” Rhodey ruffles his hair affectionately, and then gestures to D.a.w.i.n.

“You made something that had the same end result, and probably require even more effort. You did good Tones.” Rhodey reassures him, and Tony beams at him while trying to fix his hair.

…64…

  _“Stay over.”_ Rhodey tells him. It’s an order, not up for discussion. Tony groans.

“The concussion isn’t that bad, and it’s not that far from SHIELD medical to the tower. I can fly it.” Tony insists. Rhodey is not having it.

“If you risk your life, and civilian lives over this I will personally strand you in SHIELD medical, and I will take the suit and all your electronics with me when I go. I will pick you up tomorrow.” Rhodey tells him. Tony sighs, slumping back against his pillows.

“Fine, but if you aren’t here by noon me and Suity are getting a cab.” He informs Rhodey. Rhodey groans.

“I’ll be there by noon Tony, sleep well.” He tells him. There’s a moment of silence and then the dial tone.

“Miss you.” Tony whispers, hoping nobody sees him this vulnerable.

…65…

  _“You didn’t have to ask.”_ Tony hisses. “Of course, I’m going to save you.” Rhodey shakes his head.

“I’m not asking you to save me Tony. I’m asking you not to.” Rhodey replies, and his voice is resigned. Tony is screaming inside, raging against how unfair it all is.

“You know I can’t do that Honeybear.” Tony pleads, he’s not sure who he’s pleading with Rhodey, or the universe for putting him in this situation.

“It’s not your fault Tones, but Killan can’t get his hands on extremis.” Rhodey says, and Tony growls.

“And I cannot lose you!” Tony hisses. “I have a plan.” Rhodey frowns.

“I trust you.” He promises. Somehow the two of them wind up on an oil tanker, fighting in the midst of explosions. Rhodey glows, and Tony fears that extremis will take him away. Somehow, the figure it out. Like Afghanistan, like the palladium poisoning, they figure it out.

…66…

 _“Is your seatbelt on?”_ Rhodey asks, playfully. “Cause we’re in for a bumpy ride.” Tony laughs, and tightens his grip on the suit.

“Better than this sinking ship, the suit coms pick them up and despite a few inches of metal between them it feels intimate. Both of them have at least one broken thruster, and it takes quite the balancing act to get both suits in the air.

“Well this is romantic.” Rhodey drawls as they cling to eachother, trying not to upset the balance they foung.

“Imagine how awkward it would be if I was anyone else?” Tony teases, and Rhodey grimaces at the thought.

“I’m glad you’re here with me.” Tony tells him.

…67…

 _“I bought you a ticket.”_ Tony tells him, holding up two airline tickets. “You think I’d go to Europe without you Honerbear? You’re finally off duty, and I’m travelling for work, of course you’re coming with me.” Rhodey snatches the ticket out of his hand.

“Why would you buy tickets when we can fly?” Rhodey asks, and Tony rolls his eyes.

“It’s a long flight James, and it’s far more comfortable in my jet than it is in the suit.” Tony informs him, and Rhodey shrugs conceding the point. “Besides, we haven’t joined the mile high club yet, and that is a crime.” Rhodey smirks.

“This sounds wonderful, but I do have one question. Why do you need tickets for your own plane?” Rhodey asks, and Tony splutters for a moment.

“I don’t, but that’s not the point.” Tony insists, and Rhodey laughs.

…68…

“ _You’re warm.”_ Rhodey says, shoving cold toes under Tony’s thighs. Tony wiggles slightly trying to get away.

“What the fuck did you dump your feet in a bucket of ice?” Tony screeches, nearly falling off the couch. Rhodey frowns at his dramatics.

“It’s a tall people problem, poor circulation, you wouldn’t understand.” Rhodey huffs, and Tony chucks a blanket at his head.

“Are you implying that I’m short?” He asks, holding his hand against his chest in mock outrage. Rhodey snorts at the expression.

“Not to mention overdramatic.” He agrees, and Tony screeches, and tackles him. They end up giggling on the floor, Tony trying to squirm away as Rhodey presses cold toes to his calf.

…69…

 _“I was just thinking about you.”_ Tony says, holding out the small modified wind up robot. “You remember when you gave this to me?” He asks, winding the back.

“Yeah, and I remember when you modified it to breakdance.” Rhodey replies, watching as Tony set’s the little robot down and it spins on its head.

“Pretty great, right?” Tony asks, and Rhodey pulls him close ruffling his hair.

“Yeah you are.” He says, and Tony shakes his head and points at Rhodey.  “You’re the greatest Tones.” He gets a smack on the arm for that.

“Shut up and stop lying to me. You’re the greatest Rhodes.” He says, scolding. Rhodey laughs.

…70…

 _“I’ll meet you halfway.”_ Rhodey offers. “We run the simulation, see what could happen.” Tony nods excited.

“Rhodey imagine it, the whole world safe from outside threats. No more invasions.” Tony explains, and they both know that the catalyst behind this is Tony’s nightmares. They decide to ignore it.

“It’s a good idea Tony, but I don’t know if this is the best way to go about it. We’ll just run the simulation, and then see from there. Okay?” Rhodey offers, Tony kisses his cheek, and sits down. His fingers fly over the keyboard as he sets up the test.

“Perfect, now we can part while the algorithm runs, let’s go Honeybear it’s about time I showed you off again.” Tony drags him out of the room.

…71…

 _“Call me if you need anything.”_ Rhodey says, squeezing his hand. Tony scowls, and pulls him into a tight hug.

“Stupid military taking you away from me.” Tony grumbles. Rhodey laughs, and kisses his forehead.

“I’ll be back before you know it, just don’t get into any trouble.” Rhodey pleads, Tony rolls his eyes at the implication.

“When have I ever gotten into trouble?” He asks, and Rhodey rolls his eyes back, and gestures to the waiting plane.

“I’m leaving before you say any other ridiculous Bullshit. I need to report to my higher ups, but call me if you need anything.” Rhodey explains and Tony nods agreeably. He hopes he won’t need to call, hopes the Ultron problem will be resolved quickly.

…72….

 _“No reason.”_ Tony mumbles, and Rhodey looks skeptical.

“Tony I know you, you don’t edit designs like this without a reason.” Rhodey says, gesturing to the armors, each laid out and cut open.

“Well there is a reason.” Tony offers, and they sit in silence for a moment while Rhodey waits for him to elaborate. “I don’t want anyone to be able to control all the suits at once, I’m hooking them up to separate servers, and isolating them from the main grid.” Rhodey’s heart breaks as he looks at the code Tony’s already written.

“Tones.” Rhodey breathes, and Tony hates the pity in it.

“I’m fine.” He insists. “I just, Ultron opened my eyes Rhodey, I need to be prepared.” Rhodey moves closer, and Tony fights the urge to bolt like a startled deer.

“I think it’s time to close your eyes. It’s the middle of the night Tones.” Rhodey informs him, wrapping his arms around Tony in a gentle hug. Tony returns the hug, clinging to Rhodey like a life line.

“I’m fine.” He insists, but even he doesn’t believe it, and Rhodey has always known him better than himself.

…73…

 _“Take mine.”_ Tony says, holding out his watch, Rhodey blinks at him, baffled.

“This is a prototype, that’s designed to stop bullets and operate as a repulsor. It’s not a replacement for a broken watch.” Rhodey tells him, as if he had somehow forgotten.  Tony nods.

“I know it’s not active combat, but I’d feel better if you had the watch on, I’ll make myself another one.” Tony explains, and Rhodey feels his cheeks heat up.

“That’s sweet of you Tones, but I’ll be okay.” He attempts to hand the watch back, and gets a pleading look.

“Please Rhodey, take the watch, I need you safe.” Tony pleads, and Rhodey concedes, holding out his writs to Tony.

“Show me how it works Tones.” He requests, and Tony’s face lights up. The unspoken thank you hangs in the air on both sides.

…74…

 _“I want you to have this.”_ Rhodey tells him, and he holds out a small bracelet. Tony turns it over, analyzing the sensors on it. “It’s no repulsor watch, but it’ll track your heartbeat, check your blood for poison, and it’ll tell mine if anything happens to you. Works in reverse too.” Rhodey offers, and Tony beams at him.

“It’ll tell me if your heart ever slows down?” Tony asks, because he’s always more concerned about Rhodey than himself.

“Yeah, any sign that I’m suffering blood loss, panic, or poisoning, you’ll be notified.” Rhodey tells him, and Tony breathes in deeply.

“Thank you.” He says, sincerely. “I think we both needed this.”

…75…

 _“We can share.”_ Tony offers, holding out the last brownie to Rhodey. Rhodey grabs the brownie off the plate, and makes a run for it.

“You are the absolute worst Rhodey!” Tony complains, dropping the plate near d.a.w.i.n to give chase. “That was my reward brownie for two weeks with no incidents.” Tony complains, trying to grab it out of Rhodey’s hands before he can shove the whole thing in his mouth.

“I went two weeks without incident too.” Rhodey mumbles around the brownie, and Tony laughs at how ridiculous he sounds.

“You’re awful, stealing my achievement brownie.” Tony complains. Rhodey laughs at him, as he guzzles down the last few crumbs. “I guess I’ll have to kiss you to get a taste.” He teases, as Rhodey swallows the last of it.

…76…

 _“I’ll still be here when you’re ready.”_ Rhodey tells him, and Tony scoffs.

“I don’t need to be ready to talk about it Rhodey, I’m fine.” Tony insists, and Rhodey nods in agreement, making Tony scowl. “I am fine, so what if one of my creations attempted to destroy the world. I’m fine.” Rhodey raises an eyebrow. “Comparatively speaking I am fine. I just, some days I really miss JARVIS.” He admits, as Rhodey keeps up the stare, it cracks at that, and Rhodey pulls him into a tight hug.

“Me too, Vision’s a cool guy, but he’s not the same.” Rhodey admits, and Tony nods unshed tears forming behind closed eyelids.

“He was my baby.” Tony mumbles, and they both ignore the way his breath hitches in his chest. The words coming out like a choked off sob.

“I know Tones. I’m so sorry.” Rhodey breathes the words into his hair, one hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.

…77…

 _“Sweet dreams.”_ Tony says, because he hopes Rhodey has them. He knows he won’t, and he hopes that he doesn’t wake Rhodey up before he can have his own, much nicer, dreams.

“You too.” Rhodey mumbles, and Tony stays awake as his breathing evens out. He remains curled up against Rhodey’s side, head pillowed on his chest.

“You should know I never have nice dreams Rhodey.” He mumbles after a while. His hand clenches in the fabric at Rhodey’s waist.

“I know.” Rhodey mumbles, and Tony jumps. “I still wish you would though. I want you happy and well rested.” He admits, blearily. “Sadly, unrealistic goals these days.” Rhodey explains, and Tony nearly chokes on his tongue.

“What?” He asks, and Rhodey shushes him, playing with the hair at the base of his skull.

“Sleep Tony, I’ve got you.” He assures him, the exhaustion heavy in his own voice, Tony hums agreeably, and eventually he lets sleep take him.

…78…

“ _Do you want to come too?”_ Rhodey asks, gesturing towards the gym. Tony shakes his head, jerking a thumb toward the lab.

“I have this lovely lab to hang out in, plus I don’t run into strange cryptids like Captain America in my lab.” Tony explains, and Rhodey snorts.

“Cap is not a cryptid, there are clear photos of him.” Rhodey retorts, and Tony giggles into his hand happy to be indulged. “Anyways you don’t have to come, I just thought I’d extend the invitation.” Rhodey offers again.

“I’m good, we can do some private training later.” He says, winking at Rhodey. Rhodey snorts again, and heads for the gym.

“Come join me, and the super solider if you feel like it.” Rhodey calls.

“He’s three cryptids in a Cap suit. I will have no part in this!” Tony insists as the lab doors shut. Rhodey’s laugh is cut off by the door closing, but it rings in Tony’s head like a bell, making him happy.

…79…

 _“Stay there.  I’m coming to get you.”_ Tony orders, calling the suit to him. Rhodey rolls his eyes.

“I’m fine Tony, I’ll be home in twenty minutes.” Rhodey says, trying to get Tony to calm down. Tony walks out of the lab, suit on.

“I’ll be there in five.” Tony says, and Rhodey groans fighting back the urge to facepalm. His superior officer gives him an unimpressed look.

“Tony, I need to give my report. I’ll be home after that, don’t worry about me.” Rhodey insists. Tony splutters, mouth open to respond. “The bullet barely grazed me, and I already went to medical, I’m fine.” Tony grumbles under his breath.

“Get home soon.” Tony pleads, dropping onto the couch with the armor on. It groans under his weight.

…80…

  _“It doesn’t bother me.”_ Rhodey says, and Tony is skeptical. Pepper had just told him yesterday that he couldn’t maintain relationships if he spent all the time in his lab. “It doesn’t bother me Tones, I know you. The lab is your life.” Tony frowns.

“You’re my life.” He protests, and Rhodey shakes his head.

“No, I’m your partner, and you’re mine. But our lives don’t revolve around each other.” Rhodey explains. “I have the military, and you have lab time. That’s healthy Tony.” He gestures towards the lab in explanation.

“You really don’t mind?” Tony asks, and Rhodey knows he’s asking specifically about the suits. He knows they’re Tony’s coping mechanism, but he has a feeling pointing that out wouldn’t be well received.

“Of course, not Tony. It’s who you are.” He says instead. “And I happen to really like who you are.” Tony blushes bright red at the compliment.

“I really like who you are too.” He mumbles.

…81…

 _“You’re important too.”_ Tony explains. Rhodey nods, ruffling his hair. “You’re important to me.” He gets a sad smile in response.

“I wish we could celebrate our anniversary like we planned, I wish we could put ourselves first Tones I do.” Rhodey says, and Tony sighs. “You need to go.” He gestures towards the window and Tony sighs.

“We were going to have such a nice anniversary.” He complains as he takes off, his voice continues to come from Rhodey’s phone and Rhodey laughs. “I learned how to make a few Thai dishes just for you.” He whines, and Rhodey hears the beginnings of a battle in the background. “I got you a present, and I had plans for tonight Rhodey.”

“Keep it PG.” Rhodey teases.

“Oh no, that certainly wasn’t part of the plan.” Tony winks at the inside of the suit as he fires on the yarn monsters. Rhodey snorts a laugh.

…82…

 _“I’ll drive you to the hospital.”_ Rhodey tells him, and Tony scowls, dabbing at the cut across his side.

“I’m fine Rhodey. You can just stitch me up.” Tony replies, getting an unimpressed look in return. “Or I can stitch myself up.” He offers, and Rhodey raises an eyebrow.

“If the suit took enough damage to cave in like that and cut you, you’re injured. We’re going to the hospital, even if I have to carry you there.” Rhodey says, and he makes a move to grab Tony.

“I can walk.” Tony says, and he moves to stand, nearly falling over as his vison blacks out.

“Yeah, that’s believable.” Rhodey snarks, carefully wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist to help him down to the garage. “Let’s go Tones.”

…83…

 _“The key is under the mat.”_ Tony says, gesturing to the mattress. Rhodey blinks at him.

“I don’t follow.” He admits, and Tony groans, and lifts the mattress, sliding it away to reveal a scanner.

“Look straight at the red dot.” He requests, and Rhodey does. “Touch your thumb on the left pad.” He tells him, and it scans for finger print and life signs. The painting above the bed swings to the side, and there’s a soft click as the safe unlocks.

“What is this?” Rhodey asks. Tony looks down at his toes.

“The suit plans are kept in here. If there’s ever a problem with the suit. You have access now.” Tony explains. “It also holds a backup arc reactor.” He says, he’d decided not to get it removed after the battle with the mandarin. The heavy weight in his chest was a good reminder, of why he did what he did.

“Thank you.” Rhodey says, honored. Tony attempts to shrug it off, but Rhodey catches his eyes, pouring sincerity into his voice. “Seriously Tony, thank you.”

…84…

 _“Take a deep breath.”_ Rhodey orders, and Tony’s barely awake, and too busy hyperventilating, but his body listens. “Hold it.” Rhodey says, and it seems counter intuitive, but even in panic Tony trusts that voice. He holds his breath. “Now breathe out, slowly.” Rhodey tells him, and Tony pushes out his breath.

“Rhodey.” He gasps, and he pulls air back in too fast, the panic still deep in his bones.

“I’m right here, breathe with me.” Rhodey requests, and Tony does, forcing himself to suck in air in time to the movements of Rhodey’s chest.

“Thank.” Tony mumbles once he’s gotten his breath back. They don’t talk about what made him wake up screaming. They just sit in relative silence, soft breaths filling the room.  

…85…

 _“I’ll see you later.”_ Tony says as the faceplate snaps in place. Rhodey scowls at him, and calls his own suit.

“As if, I’m not letting you fight slime monsters without me unless I have something better to do.” Rhodey retorts, and Tony stops mid stride.

“You got approved?” He asks excitedly, the slime monsters momentarily forgotten. Rhodey’s suit starts to snap into place. “You get to be an Avenger whenever you want to now?” Rhodey nods.

“Yes, now there’s some slime monsters to fight, so why don’t we get a move on. Also, not whenever I want. Whenever I’m available, or the threat is too great for anything else to take priority.” Rhodey explains, as they fly down into the streets.

…86…

 _“You can tell me anything.”_ Rhodey assures him. Tony blinks.

“Of course I can. I trust you with my life Rhodey.” Tony says, confused by the comment. Rhodey smiles sadly at him.

“I know you do. But you can trust me with your nightmares too. I’m here for you.” Rhodey assures him, and Tony tenses.

“I’m fine. Same as usual.” Tony tells him, and Rhodey’s lips thin. “I’ve had nightmares since Afghanistan you know that.” He says.

“They’ve been worse since Ultron. I don’t trust that witch.” Rhodey mumbles, and Tony nods agreeably. “You can tell me about them, I’m here.” Tony sighs.

“I know you are. There’s just not much to say. You all die, and it’s my fault. Sometimes you blame me for not doing enough. Nothing new.” Tony crosses his arms over his chest defensively as Rhodey’s heart breaks.

“Tony.” He says, and Tony draws back at the pity in his voice. “You need to know that I would never blame you. You work so hard Tones.” He says, and Tony’s breath hitches in his chest. “You do so much honey.”

“Thank you Honeybear.” Tony mumbles, allowing himself to be drawn into a hug.

…87…

 _“I want you to be happy.”_ Tony tells him, and Rhodey stops mid argument.

“I am happy.” Rhodey replies, and Tony looks skeptical. “Sure, sometimes I’m stressed out, or anxious. We’re superheroes Tony. It isn’t the best profession for mental health.” Rhodey admits. “But you make me happy, and the good we do, it makes me happy.”

“I worry about you.” Tony admits, not meeting his eyes. “I want you to have the best life you can.” Rhodey sighs.

“I already do. I’m a superhero Tony, isn’t that every little kid’s dream?” Rhodey teases, and Tony laughs, but cedes the point.

“I’m happy too.” Tony admits, and he realizes that while it isn’t always true, it is generally true. He’s got Rhodey by his side, and he’s doing everything he can to protect the world. Life isn’t so bad these days.

…88…

 _“I believe in you.”_ Rhodey says, clasping a hand over Tony’s shoulder. The eyes that meet him look heart broken, and something in Rhodey breaks. He’s angry.

“Lately it seems like you’re the only one.” Tony admits, and he looks back towards the conference room where the Accords were introduced. “I know Ross is awful, but I just need them to trust me.” Tony complains.

“I know Tones, the Accords are a necessity. We can’t keep operating like we have no responsibilities to the people we’re supposed to be protecting.” Rhodey agrees and Tony nods.

“We need to be held accountable. We can’t just do whatever we want.” Tony says, and anger seeps into his tone. Rhodey shushes him soothingly.

“I know Tones, I’m on your side here.” He assures him. “We’ll figure it out, we always do.” Tony knows that’s true, and he relaxes. They’ll figure it out, they always do.

…89…

 _“You can do it.”_ Tony whispers to the fallen suit, dropping to his knees beside it. “C’mon open your eyes, you can do it.” He rips the faceplate of and Rhodey’s eyes don’t open.

“I’m sorry.” Sam’s voice comes from the left, and Tony fires a blast at him without looking up.

“I need you Rhodes.” Tony whispers pleadingly. “Just wake up, we’ll figure it out we always do.” He calls for a medic, stays to help them take the suit off while the others are taken away by Ross. They aren’t his priority right now.

…90…

 _“I was in the neighborhood.”_ Rhodey explains, as Vision helps Tony onto the jet. He’s weak from the fight, and there’s dried blood on his face. He’s around ninety percent sure the shield broke his ribs. He forces himself not to laugh at the cheap joke.

“I’m so glad that the bracelet works.” Tony whispers, fingers running over it reverently. “I couldn’t imagine leaving you right now.” Rhodey clings to his cold hands like a lifeline.

“I couldn’t imagine losing you.” Rhodey tells him, and they both know that’s a lie, know he’s had nightmares about it a thousand times since Afghanistan. At the same time, it’s true.

“I’m here, always.” Tony promises, and Rhodey kisses his forehead.

“I’ve got you Tones, we’re gonna be okay.” Rhodey assures him. “We always are.”

…91…

 _“I noticed.”_ Tony lies, he hadn’t but he would have. Rhodey raises an eyebrow at him. “I’ll fix it, I promise.” Tony assures him, mind already working on slopes for the ramp.

“It’s fine Tony. I know you can lift the chair so why don’t you help me down here.” Rhodey requests, and Tony rushes to help him down the step from the elevator into the lab.

“I’ll have it fixed by tomorrow.” He assures Rhodey, as he shifts the chair down the step.

“Thank you.” Rhodey says, he knows it’ll probably get fixed before either of them leave the lab, but even if it isn’t Rhodey trusts Tony to get it done. To make sure their house is still accessible for him.

…92…

“ _I’ll pick you up at the airport._ ” Rhodey says, thinking of the ring sitting in his pocket. He knows they already have rings, but those are promise rings, and with marriage being legalized across the country Rhodey thinks it’s about time they got engaged.

“You don’t have to do that.” Tony tells him, and the exhaustion in his voice reminds Rhodey that working with the UN is no cake walk. He’s not looking forward to his turn to go see them.

“I’m going to anyways.” Rhodey replies, and Tony smiles into the camera. Rhodey rolls the ring around in his palm.

“I can’t wait to see you.” Tony says, and Rhodey beams at him. “I missed you.”

“It’s only been two days.” Rhodey replies, and they both know they’ve been separated for far longer before.

“Felt longer.” Tony admits.

…93…

 _“Good luck.”_ Tony says. Clapping Rhodey’s shoulder. “I can still come with you.” He offers. Rhodey shakes his head, hands grasping his own wheels.

“No need, I’ll be fine Tones.” Rhodey assures him. “It’s the UN not a firing squad.” He teases, and Tony doesn’t laugh.

“They aren’t going to pull their punches Rhodey.” Tony warns him. “Really, I can come, I know the amendments we want like the back of my hand.” Rhodey shushes him.

“You’ve talked me through it all already Tones. I gotta do this on my own.” Rhodey explains and Tony nods.

“I know, I know. I’ll be here when you’re done.” Tony says, opening the door for him.

“I’ll be back soon Tones.” Rhodey says. Rolling himself through the door.

…94…

 _“I saved you a seat.”_ Rhodey says, gesturing to the empty chairs next to him in the handicapped area. His smile speaks of laughter, and Tony takes it for the joke it is instead of a reminder.

“How nice of you sir.” Tony teases, dropping into the seat next to him.

“Only the best for my fiancée.” Rhodey says, a smirk on his face, Tony pretends he’s not blushing, relieved that the lights are dim enough to hide it.

“Shush, the movie is starting.” Tony whispers, squeezing Rhodey’s hand.

…95…

 _“Is this okay?”_ Rhodey asks, gesturing to the edits he’s made to Tony’s design. Tony looks them over quickly.

“I think the padding here is a great idea.” Tony points to the area that will rest behind Rhodey’s knees. “However, it might affect mobility.” Tony explains, moving the virtual joint to show how the padding will bunch up.

“What if we use a lighter material? Or develop a brace for my leg to hold the padding?” Rhodey asks, and Tony starts reworking the design.

“Okay, the brace is a good idea, we’ll need to run some simulations.” Tony says, and Rhodey elbows his hip.

…96…

 _“I hope you like it_.” Tony says, offering Rhodey the leg braces, it’s a stupid thing to say, and he realizes it the moment he says it. Of course, Rhodey likes them, he helped develop them. “I meant that I hope they’re comfortable.

“They are, although, it wouldn’t hurt to increase the padding at the hip and lower calf.” Rhodey says, focused on the science of it. Tony holds out a hand for him, and Rhodey takes it, carefully pulling himself to his feet.

“Up and at ‘em gorgeous.” Tony says, voice smooth as honey. Rhodey smiles and leans in for a soft kiss. “Now talk science to me, how are the joints holding up?” Tony asks, and Rhodey smiles at him warmly, dropping back into his seat.

…97…

 _“Be careful.”_ Rhodey scolds, rewrapping Tony’s ribs. “Stop moving.” Tony groans, half in pain and half in annoyance.

“I need to get the kinks ironed out Rhodey. I want them to work perfectly.” He explains, gesturing to Rhodey’s exoskeleton. Rhodey frowns at him.

“And I want you to continue to function far more than I want my ability to walk back. You’re injured, take it easy.” Rhodey assures him, Tony scowls at the implication.

“I don’t need to take it easy, I need to fix this.” Tony hisses, and Rhodey winces. “No, no, not you. You’re not broken, I just want to fix the whole Civil War, and I can’t do that. I’m sorry, I’m upset, I shouldn’t yell at you.” Tony hangs his head, and Rhodey sighs. “You’re here, and I shouldn’t take my anger out on you.”

“Don’t take it out on yourself either.” Rhodey pleads, and Tony nods agreeably. Rhodey doubts it’ll be that easy, but it’s a start.

…98…

 _“Watch your step.”_ Tony says, hovering a few inches away. Rhodey forces himself not to growl at the whole helicopter act.

“Tony, I’m okay, really.” Rhodey insists and Tony nods along agreeably. “I need you to back up, the poles will support me.” Tony takes a huge step backwards.

“Yeah of course.” Tony says, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “Sorry.” Rhodey takes in a deep breath, and stops at the end of the poles, he pushes one leg forward, and attempts to let go with his left hand. Tony is back before he can hit the ground, steadying his descent.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Rhodey mumbles, Tony kisses his forehead.

“It’s okay. I’m sure it’s frustrating for you.” Tony says, and Rhodey nods, kissing his cheek.

“Doesn’t mean I should be rude to you. Thank you, for everything, really.” Rhodey insists and Tony blushes tomato red. Attempting to shrug off the praise.

…99…

 _“Sit down, I’ll get it.”_ Rhodey stands on shaky legs, and pulls in a deep breath. One hand against the wall he walks towards the kitchen. Tony forces himself to remain in his seat, emotions battling between excited and anxious.

“Thank you.” He says, in an effort to avoid being condescending. Rhodey nods, grabbing the stack of papers the UN representative had left on the table, and carefully heading back to his seat.

“No problem, thank you.” Rhodey gestures to the legs, and Tony shrugs amicably.

“Anything for you.” He whispers and they both smile fondly at each other. “Now, enough of this sappy shit, let’s go over what the UN wants to keep, and what revisions we’re going to need to push for.”

“I really hate Rogers for making this so hard.” Rhodey grumbles, settling in to read through 100 pages of legal garbage for the third time that week.

…And Finally 100…

_“I love you.”_

“ _I love you_ too, Husband.”


End file.
